The present invention relates to a waterproof and moisture-permeable shoe, and to a method for manufacturing a waterproof and moisture-permeable shoe. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwaterproofxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cimpermeablexe2x80x9d) means, especially with reference to a structural element of the shoe, the characteristic of blocking the passage of water through such structural element and in particular of blocking the entry of water from outside the shoe into the inside of the shoe, and the term xe2x80x9cmoisture-permeablexe2x80x9d means, especially with reference to a structural element of the shoe, the characteristic of allowing moisture to pass through such structural element and in particular of permitting moisture to pass from the inside of the shoe to the outside of the shoe.
A manufacturing method commonly termed xe2x80x9cIDEALxe2x80x9d is already known in the shoe-making field and entails outwardly folding the lower perimetric edge of the upper with the corresponding lining and stitching such edge on an assembly insole which is conveniently leveled perimetrically on such folded edge.
The sole is then joined by gluing or direct injection in a mold.
This type of manufacturing gives the shoe excellent flexibility and higher quality characteristics due to the presence of the visible stitched seams on the outer edge.
On the other hand, if the internal lining of the upper has a moisture-permeable waterproof membrane, waterproofing is almost completely absent, due to the possible penetration of water toward the inside through the stitched seam and its subsequent migration through the insole as well as through the open cut of the upper.
Currently, in order to solve this drawback and make shoes produced with the IDEAL process impermeable, the lining provided with moisture-permeable and waterproof membrane is folded toward the inside of a waterproof insole instead of outwardly.
The upper on its own is normally stitched to the sole or to a mid-sole of waterproof material which also acts as a sealant for the lining.
This production process, however, is very complicated and therefore expensive.
One alternative is to use a bag-like lining and to apply to the bottom of the bag an insole on which the upper is folded outwardly and stitched perimetrically.
This production process is also very complicated and delicate.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a shoe in which at least the upper is impermeable and moisture-permeable and is produced with the IDEAL method in a manner which is productively simple and inexpensive, at the same time solving the problem of sealing the stitched edge region.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe which can be conveniently produced equally with a simply waterproof sole or with a waterproof and moisture-permeable sole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe whose cost is competitive with respect to the costs of conventional IDEAL-type shoes.
In accordance with one preferred aspect of the invention, there is provided a waterproof and moisture-permeable shoe which includes: a moisture-permeable and waterproof upper assembly having a lower outwardly-folded edge; an insole having an outer peripheral component to which the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly is perimetrically connected; a plurality of stitches which connect the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly perimetrically to the outer peripheral component of the insole; a waterproof outsole connected below the insole; and a waterproof sealing connecting element which is made of moisture-impermeable sealing material and which connects the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly to the outer peripheral component of the insole in at least one sealed region such as to provide a waterproof seal in the at least one sealed region. In a preferred embodiment, the moisture-impermeable sealing material of the waterproof sealing connecting element is a hardened material which has been injected in a fluid state, preferably as a portion of the outsole.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an upper/insole assembly for use in a waterproof and moisture-permeable shoe, the upper/insole assembly including: a moisture-permeable and waterproof upper assembly having a lower outwardly-folded edge; an insole having an outer peripheral component to which the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly is perimetrically connected; a plurality of stitches which connect the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly perimetrically to the outer peripheral component of the insole; and a waterproof sealing connecting element which is made of moisture-impermeable sealing material and which connects the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly to the outer peripheral component of the insole in at least one sealed region such as to provide a waterproof seal in the at least one sealed region. In a preferred embodiment, the moisture-impermeable sealing material of the waterproof sealing connecting element is a hardened material which has been injected in a fluid state.
Still according to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a waterproof and moisture-permeable shoe, which includes the steps of: providing a moisture-permeable and waterproof upper assembly having a lower outwardly-folded edge which extends outwardly away from the inside of the shoe; providing an insole having an outer peripheral component; connecting the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly perimetrically to the outer peripheral component of the insole by stitching with a plurality of stitches; providing a waterproof outsole and connecting the waterproof outsole below the insole; and connecting the lower outwardly-folded edge of the upper assembly to the outer peripheral component of the insole in at least one sealed region such as to provide a waterproof seal in the at least one sealed region by means of a waterproof sealing connecting element which is made of moisture-impermeable sealing material. In a preferred embodiment, the method includes injecting the moisture-impermeable sealing material of the waterproof sealing connecting element in a fluid state, and consequently allowing the moisture-impermeable sealing material to harden. In a further preferred aspect of method according to the invention, the outsole is injection molded and the waterproof sealing connecting element is formed from a portion of the outsole.